High Heels To Wheel Chairs
by The-Normal-Twit
Summary: I can think it. But never say it. I had a disability, all my life I had hidden it. But could I continue to do this, I was lying to my friends saying I was just like them. If they found out no one like me right. When I was on TDRI could anyone guess what I had. No. Because I wore heels. - Dakota dealing with a disability which she has always had. One fall could change her life.
1. Chapter 1

High Heels To Wheel-Chair's

**DISCLAIMER: ME NOT OWN TD NOR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

_I walk onwards, hopping into my new car, I smile at Alejandro, while he drives, I examine myself, I mean, I obviously look pretty, why else am I a model?_

_A jerk sends me forward and soon everything is throbbing, my eyes flutter shut and I can't control them as they shut, I still hear everyone._

_Chatting._

"Woah, Dakota," said a boy as he shook me, "Are you all right?" He asked. I quickly shake the thought out of my head and put on a brave face.

"Why ever would I not be?" I ask, this seems to satisfy him as he shrugs and turns away. I take the time to feel my face.

It was damp. "Miss Milton, Care to inform me why you were sleeping, Miss Summers tried to wake you but," I screamed, I ran out of the classroom.

They don't understand.

I was flushed and tripped, I felt the pain flare in my leg. My breath started to rush and I barely contained my balance.

I jumped up, the bell rang, I bit my lip. Whenever I maneuvered my leg, I felt as if a small crack would be heard, which it was.

After all, I knew all about what I had.

* * *

It was weird walking home, with people looking at you, and laughing. When I got to my house, my mother was troubled, she asked me to go see a consultantion G Poo?

Something like that. She obviously heard about what had happened at school, I took the elevator up to my room. I needed to maximize my exercise but using the stairs is effort.

* * *

I moaned, "Why do I have to go?" Asked me, who else of course, my mother sighed adamant to answer me. I continued to pester me. No wait, I meant continued to pester her.

My mother shoved me into a white room, with a man sitting horizontally across from a white chair. The shove reminded me of that horrible scene.

The one with everything going black. It was a possibility it could happen. My legs felt like jelly as I sat down, the doctor looked up.

I sighed; "I am Dakota Milton." I started, however it was clear that it wasn't enough as my mother had rushed into the room this time with a chair and sat down, I continued.

"And I have," I muttered the final words, I was different and I knew it. But, what would happen if someone else found out?

Would I be ridiculed?

I couldn't even muster the final words, "I have CP." Was all I could say. I was distraught. It was not even the full word or words.

I can think it. But never say it. I had a disability, all my life I had hidden it. But could I continue to do this, I was lying to my friends saying I was just like them. If they found out no one like me right. When I was on TDRI could anyone guess what I had. No. Because I wore heels. They thought me getting aches and pains was because of me wearing heels. They didn't know the truth. The truth. It drove my mother back and my dad away, he couldn't handle me, I still think it is all my fault he left. People can tell me otherwise but they don't know the real me, just as I don't know the real them.


	2. Chapter 2

High Heels To Wheel-Chair's

**DISCLAIMER: ME NOT OWN TD NOR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

_I walk onwards, hopping into my new car, I smile at Alejandro, while he drives, I examine myself, I mean, I obviously look pretty, why else am I a model?_

_A jerk sends me forward and soon everything is throbbing, my eyes flutter shut and I can't control them as they shut, I still hear everyone._

_Chatting._

"Dakota!" Squealed my mother. I blinked, tears were in my eyes, "So," My mother continued, we were still in that white room. "School hasn't been the best, her legs tighten more in winter, she can get back aches and leg aches frequently and she has had to stop P.E instead she goes to LakeMore's CP Gym so she can go at her own speed." I nodded all of what my mother said was true.

I burst into tears, happy ones in fact. I looked up at the doctor who seemed completely relaxed as if he didn't care. "C-Can I meet someone with CP?" I asked.

I want to see how they cope with it and if I meet someone with the CP a little worse than my mine, that would be nice. And for those of you don't know I am Dakota Milton I have a LSA, I need help moving around, I used to be super dumb cause these people at primary thought of moving me down a year. Luckily that didn't happen.

After letting my mother talk and talk we were escorted outside, I looked around, these guys were just like me. After all this was the Disabled Hospital.

* * *

At school I walked fabulously and everyone reminded me who I was, I was no shrimp! I was, well am, Dakota Milton.

I have seen people around school hiding what I have been hiding, I however cannot help them, not here, at school. Wait, I have an idea!

I got making on a poster a large one and I waited till everyone was at the Lunch Hall to put it on the school notice board.

I had been running around so much that I had to get my asthma inhaler out.

* * *

It was late at night, I had specified where to meet the poster was about a CP support group, I texted my mother telling her I was fine.

_I don't want you falling, no roughhousing!_

**8.01**

So people were one minute late, no biggee...

**8.09**

Nine. I dwelled on the number.

Nine minutes late, wow.

**8.25**

Maybe no one's coming I should just leave.

* * *

I didn't leave. I couldn't give up. It was so much easier to talk to someone like me, I just feel out of place when talking to lets say Anne Maria.

"Cerebral Palsy," Came a voice. I gasped, "Well, why didn't you say so!" Yelled the voice, "What type have you got?"

"Spastic Type." I muttered.

I turned, smiling that someone wasn't judgmental, only to see a gang of bullies.

I couldn't out run them, I can barely keep up with them. I panted and panted my legs ached as I ran and then I fell, it was now 9.00.

Something hit me. Not literally but, the group, the poster, it was all a waste of time. I better get home. My physiotherapist appointment is at 9.15.

I really should do my stretches more often. I remember the time when someone, possibly with my condition had crutches, I was 7 at the time and he said to me. "Do your stretches." And then, he left.

But I do swimming I used to do Gymnastic but it gave me back aches, swimming is fun and it helps my leg, I am doing the best I can.

I look up. A blinding light was all I saw. Am I dead? Or is this a Halloween Skit thong. Oops, thing!


End file.
